Ciel catches Bassy in the unexpected
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: the title says it all really... Ciel catches Sebastian when he least expects it... :P story is better than summary - please review! they make my day :D no real romance in here, but i'll call it romantic bcuz i say so..


hi guys! this is a little story i felt like writing cuz i thought it'd be cute, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Little feet scurried across the carpeted hallway, anxious to get to its destination, which was a room at the end of the corridor. The little boy huffed as a grin spread across his delicate face. He reached the door and calmed his breathing; he didn't want to wake him. He couldn't keep his excitement in for much longer as he gently opened the door.

He saw his butler gently sleeping on his bed, chest rising and falling. He smirked as his feet crossed the cold, marble floor. His hand reached for the sheets and he giggled softly before ripping them back, revealing Sebastian, in black silk pyjama bottoms.

"Wha-?! Bocchan! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the reddened-face man, attempting to cover his half-naked body from the boy, who merely smirked and held the sheets further away from his grasp.

"Oh, nothing." He said as he dropped the sheets and went to leave.

"What was that all about? Bocchan, it's barely 4 in the morning." The taller man stood up and went to walk his master to his bedroom. Ciel merely grinned and followed him. They walked in silence, Sebastian giving Ciel looks of confusion. They reached the boy's bedroom and Sebastian helped tuck in his young master, who kept grinning. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Ciel finally said,

"I just wanted to see what kind of clothes you slept in, that's all." He smirked, looking his butler up and down noticing how _delicious_ he looked. Sebastian sighed,

"You could have just asked me, bocchan."

"Well that's no fun!" he pouted. He had gone to sleep early that night just so he could wake up and see what Sebastian wore to bed.

"Goodnight bocchan." He said as he left the room.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Sebastian turned around. "Sebastian… read me a book!" he giggled childishly. Seeing as his master was wide-eyed and had no intention of going back to sleep, he sighed and went to find a book in the study, across the hall.

He came back carrying one of Ciel's favorites, but found the room to be empty. He saw the large windows were open and the curtains were flapping in the wind.

Sebastian went to open the closet doors and found Ciel sitting on the ground, he looked up and grinned cheekily at his butler.

"Honestly bocchan…" he muttered as he picked up his master and carried him to the large bed.

"How did you know I hadn't been kidnapped?" he inquired in a cutesy voice.

"I would have been able to hear someone taking you, besides, I could still smell you in the room." He explained, tucking Ciel in. _Damn_, thought Ciel. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started reading…

Later on in the day, mid-morning

Ciel is in his study, working and Sebastian comes in bringing him elevenses tea.

"Bocchan, your tea." Sebastian handed over a cup of warm Earl Grey tea, to which Ciel contentedly took and sipped. Sebastian inspected the work his master had finished while Ciel drank his tea, once he was finished, he put it back on the trolley and went to leave,

"Sebastian, I'd like something sweet." Sebastian sighed at his master's command, he had tried countless times to explain this to his young master that sweets will only fill up his stomach and will stop him from eating his dinner, but, alas, many times Ciel has ordered Sebastian to make him something sweet none the less.

"Like what, bocchan?"

"Hmm, chocolate cake!" he said happily. Sebastian nodded and left the room.

In the kitchen…

Sebastian hummed quietly as he mixed the icing, the cake batter lay on the counter behind him, unattended.

Ciel's pov

I peeked through the kitchen door and saw Sebastian mixing something, his back to me and the cake batter. I grinned as I tip-toed across the kitchen, being as careful and as silent as I could be, towards the bowl.

Sebastian moved and I instantly ducked behind a counter, which luckily happened to be the one with the uncooked cake on it. I smirked as I saw a bowl of leftover melted chocolate sitting beside it. I scooted up a bit and took the bowl, and scraped more chocolate into the already-sweet batter. I stuck my tongue out in the corner of my mouth in concentration. When Sebastian moved to turn around I ducked again, this time holding the bowl with the leftover chocolate in it. I couldn't help but grin evilly as I scraped my finger along the sides of the bowl, licking it off my fingers.

3rd pov

Sebastian then noticed the bowl of chocolate had disappeared and frowned, remembering he had put it right beside the cake batter. He heard licking sounds from below and bent over the counter to find his young master licking the chocolate off his fingers. Ciel giggled in joy at his accomplishment.

Sebastian cleared his throat and Ciel jerked. He looked up at the sudden noise and found Sebastian raising his eyebrows at him, Ciel smiled back weakly.

"I was just taste-testing it to make sure you hadn't poisoned it or something." Sebastian raised his eyebrows (again).

"Bocchan, if you taste-test it then that defeats the purpose-"

"Shut up…" he muttered blushing lightly and standing up. He took one last scoop of the chocolate and went back to his study.

Moments later, Sebastian came in, carrying a silver tray with the extremely chocolate-y cake on top. Ciel's mouth foamed at the delicacy he was about to eat. Sebastian cut him a slice and Ciel didn't wait for him to put it on the desk to start eating.

He ate it greedily, as if there'd be no chocolate tomorrow. Sebastian chuckled at his master's childish attitude. Ciel sighed in contempt as he leaned back against his chair, the dish sparkling clean. Sebastian took the dish, and went back to the kitchen.

Later on in the day…

"Sebastian!" called Ciel, still sitting behind his desk.

He had finished most of his paperwork, but had gotten extremely bored. A fun idea had popped into his head and he'd called Sebastian.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian stood behind his master's desk, ready to do anything he asked.

"Come here." He made a little motion with his index finger, motioning for him to come closer. Sebastian was curious as to his master's odd behavior, but dismissed the idea; as a butler he had no right to question his master's actions.

Ciel grinned as Sebastian stood in front of him. The little boy stood up on his chair and placed his small hands on Sebastian's shoulders. His butler raised an eyebrow but Ciel merely leaned in and kissed him.

Sebastian was indeed shocked, but placed his hands around Ciel's waist to study the boy, so he would not fall. Ciel ran his fingers through the demon's soft, dark hair, and uttered a moan as Sebastian slid his tongue inside his mouth. He blushed deeply as Sebastian pulled back, having realized the noise he had made. He sat back down and went to finish reading a letter he had started.

"Bocchan… may I ask why-"

"Because I felt like it, that's all." he replied curtly.

"But surely, there _must_ be a reason behind it?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. The young earl merely blushed some more and went back to his work, ignoring Sebastian's face that was right beside his.

"Could it be, that perhaps, bocchan has developed some feelings-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" retorted Ciel, turning to look at Sebastian square in the face.

"I don't like you _that_ way!" he scoffed, standing up.

"I was merely bored and wanted to see what your reaction would be! So that's the end of it!" Ciel sat back down, somewhat flustered that his little prank hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it to.

"Yes, bocchan." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"Damn that demon…." muttered Ciel.

Later on, night-time…

"Good-night bocchan." Sebastian blew out the candles on the candelabra and left the room. He made his way around the manor, making sure everything was orderly and tidy before retiring to his room.

He removed his tailcoat and gloves and made his way to his closet. He was instantly bombarded with little puffs of fur around his ankles. He bent down and picked them up and carried the cats over to his bed, where he spent a good 30 minutes caressing them and talking about how lovely they looked, considering they had been locked in a closet for a fair amount of time.

He, somewhat reluctantly, stood up and changed into his pyjama bottoms. The tall demon then climbed into his bed and continued to cuddle with the little felines.

Somewhere else in the mansion, at the same time…

Ciel grinned evilly as he quietly slipped out of bed and scurried downstairs…

He made his way to Sebastian's room (yet again) and waited outside the door that was ajar.

He noticed Sebastian was back in his trousers and that he was heading to his connected washroom. Ciel took his chance to sneak underneath Sebastian's bed and managed to hide himself completely just as his butler came back in the room. The bed squished little Ciel a bit under Sebastian's weight, but he had enough room to move around.

"Mew!" Sebastian perked up when he heard a mew that had not come from any of the kittens on his bed.

"Mew!"

"Ohh, I must have forgotten one of these little beauties on the floor, how careless of me." He reached over the edge of his bed and was going to pick up a cat when he felt a tongue lick his hand. He smiled and went to pet the cat's head when he felt it had unnaturally long fur. It licked his hand again. He frowned and leaned over to find Ciel hiding under his bed, only his head poking out from underneath.

"Bocchan?"

"Mew?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled.

"What are you doing under there, bocchan?" Sebastian quickly got off his bed and went to help his young master off the floor. Ciel stood up and rubbed his head against Sebastian's bare chest, purring. Sebastian was confused but picked up his master bridal style and carried him to bed.

Ciel kept his eyes closed while purring contentedly into his butler's chest. He lay Ciel in his bed and tucked him in. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him close, and licked his nose.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose in confusion and Ciel laughed as Sebastian left the room, seriously thinking he should limit their visits to Undertaker's shop…

* * *

:D hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
